The present invention relates to games and more particularly to game apparatus including a plurality of blocks which can be stacked in layered relation to form a pyramid structure and including means for engaging respective blocks to permit the blocks to be individually removed from the pyramid structure.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. each related to game apparatus:
3,168,311 Sinden Feb. 2, 1965, 2,752,158 Brunot, et al June 26, 1956, 3,166,325 First Jan. 19, 1965, 3,356,369 Stubbmann Dec. 5, 1967.